Les Enfants de la Guerre
by Kalaxa
Summary: [SongFic : Charles Aznavour] Les enfants de Poudlard veulent se battre. A t’il le droit de les en empêcher ?


**Résumé :** SongFic. Basée sur la superbe chanson de Charles Aznavour.

**Disclaimer :** Ni les paroles de la chanson, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Seul le chagrin de savoir que tant d'enfants subissent des conflits armés est le mien.

**NdA :** Quand j'ai trouvé cette chanson, au gré de mes périginations sur le web, j'ai tout de suite eu, dans la tête, cette image des enfants de Poudlard face au Mal. Je vous offre ici ma première SongFic…

**RaR :** Je répondrais à vos reviews directement dans la zone concernée (le règlement m'interdisant de poster uniquement pour cela…).

* * *

_**Charles Aznavour - Les enfants de la Guerre**_

__

* * *

- **Harry ?**  
Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors présents dans la salle souterraine se retournèrent comme un seul homme, baguettes levées, Harry Potter, 17 ans depuis peu, à leur tête. Après la destruction de la maison de Square Grimmaud, ils n'avaient plus eu d'autres choix. Dehors, la guerre faisait rage mais Poudlard résistait, encore et toujours, devenant le seul refuge possible face à l'horreur. De nombreuses familles d'élèves, ainsi que d'habitants du monde magique y avaient trouvés asile, protégés par la puissance de Dumbledore.

Le jeune sorcier, fringuant dans sa robe de combat, aussi blanche que la lune qui éclairait à présent le ciel, aussi majestueux que l'astre lui-même, sourit à son ami. Une vilaine cicatrice barrait sa joue, attirant à nouveau tous les regards sur lui.  
- **Oui Neville ?** questionna le-garçon-qui-avait-encore-survécu d'une voix douce, étonné de voir le garçon ici, à cette heure indue de la nuit, et encore plus de voir la foule de jeunes visages levés vers lui.

_Les enfants de la guerre  
Ne sont pas des enfants  
Ils ont l'âge de pierre  
du fer et du sang  
Sur les larmes de mères  
Ils ont ouvert les yeux  
Par des jours sans mystère  
Et sur un monde en feu_

- **Nous venons avec toi…**  
Le visage de Neville était livide, comme la mort qui planait autour d'eux, mais sa voix était résolue. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il le connaissait. Mais ce fut ce qu'il lut dans les yeux du garçon autrefois si doux qui fit battre son cœur plus vite. La perte de Ste-Mangouste avait choqué tout le monde, mais Londubat était celui qui en avait le plus souffert. Aujourd'hui, il était irrémédiablement orphelin.

Le Survivant ne dit rien, se contentant d'examiner un à un, avec une attention morbide, les visages alignés derrière son compagnon de chambrée. Il y avait là de jeunes sorciers de tout âge, presque tous élèves à Poudlard, mais aussi leurs frères et sœurs. Des Gryffondors bien sur, les plus nombreux, mais aussi des Poufsoufles aux regards tendus, des Serdaigles déterminés et -surprise- des Serpentards, presque à égalité avec ceux de sa maison.

_Les enfants de la guerre  
Ne sont pas des enfants  
Ils ont connu la terre  
A feu et à sang  
Ils ont eu des chimères  
Pour aiguiser leurs dents  
Et pris des cimetières  
Pour des jardins d'enfants_

- **Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible !** tonna Harry, terrorisé par les émotions que dégageait le groupe, sachant déjà qu'il perdrait cette bataille, mais s'y refusant. Oh oui, de toute son âme, il se refusait à sacrifier encore plus de jeunes vies si prometteuses.

Le monde aurait besoin de leur lumière pour s'éveiller à nouveau à la vie quand tout serait enfin fini. Les survivants auraient besoin de leur courage, de leur force et de leur rire.

Une fillette se mit à sangloter sur l'épaule de son jumeau, brisant son cœur. Son pauvre cœur martyrisé qu'il n'aurait pas cru capable de s'émouvoir encore et encore. Son pauvre cœur qu'il avait cru définitivement fermé à toute émotion qui n'était pas de la haine.

_Ces enfants de l'orage  
Et des jours incertains  
Qui avaient le visage  
Creusé par la faim  
Ont vieilli avant l'âge  
Et grandi sans secours  
Sans toucher l'héritage  
Que doit léguer l'amour_

- **Tu n'as pas le choix et tu le sais, nous sommes nombreux et entraînés…**  
C'était une jeune fille au regard hanté qui venait de s'avancer aux côtés de Neville. Il la reconnu, même s'il avait oublié son nom. Elle faisait partie de la cohorte d'enfant pris dans le tourbillon de ce combat sans fin entre l'obscurité et la lumière. Fraîche et douce, à peine quatorze ans, mais une lueur au fond des yeux qui la faisait paraître un siècle de plus.

Il le savait bien sur. C'était lui qui les avait entraînés. Mais jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé qu'ils viendraient un jour réclamer leur dû. Le droit de se battre contre ceux qui les avaient dépouillés de leur passé. Le droit de mourir pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Le droit de souffrir pour que vive un futur meilleur. Le droit de crier leur haine et leur douleur à la face du monde. Le droit de faire ce qu'ils considéraient comme le plus bel acte d'amour.

_Les enfants de la guerre  
Ne sont pas des enfants  
Ils ont vu la colère  
Étouffer leurs chants  
Ont appris à se taire  
Et à serrer les poings  
Quand les voix mensongères  
Leur dictaient leur destin_

Draco venait de s'avancer à son tour, faisant face au groupe, dévisageant ses anciens camarades avec sa froideur habituelle. Ses fins cheveux blonds, tellement clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, conjugués à sa robe aussi blanche que celle de son meilleur ennemi et aux larges cernes violettes qui ornaient ses yeux autrefois si brillants lui donnait l'apparence d'un frêle fantôme. Usé trop tôt par trop de combat, l'héritier des Malfoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, mais une rage fiévreuse semblait sourdre de lui.

- **Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, nous avons besoin de vous ici ! **commença t-il avec son arrogance légendaire, que tous ici savait être maintenant un rempart contre la folie.  
- **Pensez à ce qui se passera pour certains d'entre vous quand vous serez face… Face à vos parents…** termina t-il dans un murmure douloureux, les yeux dans le vide.  
Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de celui qui fut autrefois son pire cauchemar. Il savait quel virus rongeait les entrailles du blond Serpentard. La haine, le regret. Le sang sur ses mains troublait ses rares moments de sommeil, lui refusant le repos auquel son âme aspirait. Draco était devenu un parricide, refusant le destin, son destin.

_Les enfants de la guerre  
Ne sont pas des enfants  
Avec leur mine fière  
Et leurs yeux trop grand  
Ils ont vu la misère  
Recouvrir leurs élans  
Et des mains étrangères  
Égorger leurs printemps_

- **Emmène-nous avec toi !**  
La rage faisait trembler la voix du troisième année de Poufsouffle, balayant l'objection du Serpentard. Les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors restaient silencieux, formant un bloc soudé derrière Harry. Il savait que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Le Gryffondor passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.  
Comment refuser ?

Ils le regardaient, silencieux, et ce qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux fit écho en lui. Il avait vu la même chose en se regardant dans un miroir ce matin quand il avait appris que son meilleur ami, son alter-ego, son frère ne serait plus jamais là. Qu'il ne verrait jamais l'enfant que portait celle à qui il avait donné son cœur dès le premier jour. Leur jeune amour avait été balayé. Trop loin, trop tard.

Ils le regardaient, silencieux, et jamais aucun visages si jeunes n'auraient du être des miroirs de visages d'adulte. Certains de ceux qui lui faisaient face portaient déjà trop de stigmates, avaient vu l'horreur de trop près. On leur avait volé leur enfance, le printemps bourgeonnant de leur vie, et ils réclamaient vengeance, déjà entrés dans l'hiver infernal de la fin.  
Comment refuser ?

_Ces enfants sans enfance  
Sans jeunesse et sans joie  
Qui tremblaient sans défense  
De peine et de froid  
Qui défiaient la souffrance  
Et taisaient leurs émois  
Mais vivaient d'espérance  
Sont comme toi et moi_

Harry pris une profonde inspiration et, le temps d'un battement de cœur, imagina ce qu'il ressentirait quand ils tomberaient les uns après les autres. Mais il repoussa cette idée. Ils étaient venus vers lui, confiants, et il devait être fort, solide comme un roc, pour eux.

- **Bien…**  
Ce seul mot suffit à rallumer l'espoir dans leurs yeux vides et quelques sourires fleurirent ici et là. Les plus jeunes se serrèrent contre leurs aînés, quémandant encore plus de cette chaleur qui envahissait leurs âmes. On vit un septième année de Serpentard, dont le père faisait partis du premier cercle des fidèles du Mal, serrer contre son cœur une minuscule Serdaigle de quatrième année, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Le fier garçon pourrait racheter l'honneur de son nom, même si pour cela il devait s'élever contre sa propre famille.

Neville, porte-parole de cet étrange groupe de combattants, s'avança et posa une main fine et tremblante sur l'épaule du survivant, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
- **Merci Harry… Tu verras tout ce qu'on peut faire ensemble !**  
La vie semblait avoir repris ses droits dans la salle obscure et froide, envahissant peu à peu les cœurs endurcis des plus âgés. Ils accueillirent à bras ouverts leurs jeunes espoirs, cachant leurs craintes sous le besoin ultime de transmettre leur savoir, de vivre encore un peu à travers eux.

_Des amants de misère  
De malheureux amants  
Aux amours singulières  
Aux rêves changeants  
Qui cherchent la lumière  
Mais la craignent pourtant  
Car  
Les amants de la guerre  
Sont restés des enfants_

Harry réclama le silence et, dos au mur, entrepris d'examiner chacun des membres de son étrange essaim. Partant des plus jeunes, le groupe s'élargirait en cercles concentriques, pour finir avec les plus expérimentés. Comme un troupeau de chevaux sauvages, protégeant l'enfance au péril de sa vie.

Soudain, une main douce saisit la sienne, si abîmée, et il baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard confiant d'une première année de Gryffondor. Rejetant une mèche d'ébène en arrière, il lui sourit. Ca lui fit mal. Ca faisait longtemps, trop longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas fait ce simple geste d'humanité. Et son cœur se gonfla d'espoir quand l'enfant aux yeux dorés, doucement, timidement, lui rendit. Elle serra plus fort sa main et une moue courageuse orna ses lèvres délicates, comme un pied de nez aux ténèbres.

Harry aurait du la repousser, à côté de lui elle mourrait la première, mais il en était incapable. Cette main dans la sienne envahissait son cœur, lui permettait de croire que l'amour existait encore, que la pureté de l'enfance n'avait pas déserté son âme. Envers et contre tout.

Ils transplanèrent tous d'un même mouvement, les plus hardis tenant la main des plus jeunes.  
Tous accrochés fermement à cette folle certitude.

Ils transplanèrent, vers leur destin, vers la fin…


End file.
